


Fight for Your Victory

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, FtM Atobe Keigo, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Physical Abuse, Rescue, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: When it turns out Sanada is in more trouble at home than he is willing to admit, Atobe has to step in. He may not have a magic wand to wave and turn everything for the better, but he's always been good at playing the long game.





	1. Escape

“What have you been up to this time?”

“Hm?” Sanada glanced at him, feigning ignorance. As though there was any way he didn’t know what Atobe meant, especially with Atobe touching his arm. “Oh, that? Just sparring with my grandfather.”

“Sparring, or fighting?” Atobe traced his fingertips over the dark bruises, not quite touching. They looked rather painful.

“There isn’t always much difference, save that one has rules.” Sanada snorted. “You fret far too much. Not all of us are as delicate as you.”

“Delicate? You wish.” Atobe huffed, bringing his hand to a rest on a spot on Sanada’s arm that didn’t look hurt. “Just because I don’t view violence as a hobby doesn’t mean I’m some little flower.”

“Oh, not a flower. Just pretty.” Sanada smirked at him, then leaned in for a kiss. It was clearly a distraction, a way to stop Atobe needling him, but it was a very good distraction.

Atobe was willing to be distracted.

*

“…Are you all right, old man?”

“Oh, delighted. Isn’t it obvious?” The sarcasm slipped out before Sanada could stop it, though he regretted it when he saw Sasuke’s concerned expression from the doorway. The brat was never actually concerned, certainly not for him. “…I’m fine. Stop worrying.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Fair.” He could hardly deny that, given that he was holding a back of frozen vegetables to his eye. Hopefully he could keep it from getting too bad. Seiichi would have questions if it was still obvious on Monday. “I really am, though. I’m more angry than hurt, I promise.”

“Right.” Sasuke didn’t sound too convinced. “You need anything?”

“For you to get away.” Sanada sighed. “He’s not going to be happy if he sees you hanging around.” The last thing he needed was for Sasuke to get into trouble as well.

“He’s in the bath right now. I’m not actually stupid.” Sasuke did glance over his shoulder, though. Clearly he wasn’t as confident as he pretended.

“Still. No point in playing with fire.” Sanada paused. He wasn’t sure if he should say this, but, well. Things had been getting worse lately. “…Hey.”

“What?” Sasuke leaned forward, still not stepping into his room. All the better for a quick getaway if needed.

“I’ll be fine.” He needed to make that clear first of all. “But if you ever think I’m not…” He stood up from his bed, walking over to his closet. Opening the door, he tapped the bottom shelf. “There’s a phone here. There’s only one number saved, call that. But only if it’s an emergency, got it?”

“Right.” Sasuke nodded, looking unusually serious. “Ah. Mom said to tell you she hid snacks in your bottom drawer. Y’know, since you missed dinner.”

“Hn. Tell her my thanks.” He had to admit he’d been getting rather hungry. “Now, get out.”

Sasuke nodded and turned to go, closing the door very gently so as not to draw attention. A moment later Sanada heard him rushing off, the footsteps fading into the distance. For all the reassurances, Sanada couldn’t quite relax until a moment had passed without anyone starting to yell.

He would be fine. He had to be fine.

If he couldn’t be a wall, he could at least be a lightning rod.

*

The phone ringing took Atobe by surprise. Not that he wasn’t used to people calling him, but this was a very specific ringtone, and he had most certainly not expected a call from Sanada tonight. Sanada stuck to a very specific schedule for his calls, and this was not the time to call.

He’d wondered about that before, worried even. Hell, Sanada hadn’t even agreed to call him at all until Atobe had gotten him a second phone just for that purpose. Sanada kept telling him it was just because his family was nosy and didn’t want him distracting himself from his studies by dating. However, the seriousness and insistence in his voice whenever the subject came up made Atobe wonder if that was truly the case.

And now, for the first time ever, Sanada was calling him outside the schedule.

“Sanada?” Atobe paused. “Why are you calling now? Are you all right?” Okay, so perhaps he was fretting too much again, but this was unusual. He figured he was allowed.

“H-hello?” The voice at the other end was not Sanada. At least, not the one he was used to dealing with. “Who is this?”

Atobe quickly thought over what he was hearing. Eyes might have been his strong point, but he did like to think he was observant in other ways as well. This voice was very young, teary, and terrified. There was only one person that young he knew of who could possibly get a hold of Sanada’s phone. “Sasuke-kun, right?” He fought to keep his voice calm. “I’m Atobe Keigo. I’m, ah, a friend of Sanada-kun. Sanada Genichirou, that is. Is that why you are calling?”

He could hear sniffling at the other end, and, shit. From what Sanada had told Atobe of his nephew, he wasn’t the type to cry for no reason. “It’s — I’m scared. Everyone’s fighting, and — I think he’s badly hurt, I don’t know what to do, he said to only call if it’s an emergency…”

“Right.” Well, that was enough to get him moving, rushing out of his room. “Where are you now? Are you safe?”

“I — I think so.” Another sniffle. Damn. “I’m in my room, they — they usually don’t remember me when they’re fighting, not unless I upset them…”

“Great. Now, I’m going to need you to stay quiet, all right? Lock your door if you can, and don’t draw attention. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke hiccuped. “I’ll do that.”

“Good. Now, you said you think Genichirou’s hurt. How is he? Do you know where he is? Is anyone looking after him?” He’d known it wasn’t just sparring, damn it. He’d known, and he hadn’t done anything.

“He’s — he won’t wake up.” And, God, Atobe’s heart sank at that. Spotting a couple of servants in the hallway, he mouthed for them to get Michael. “I think my mom’s trying to help him, that’s why everyone’s arguing, great-grandpa didn’t like that and dad was defending her…”

“And I’m assuming calling for an ambulance or the police is not an option.”

“N-no. Great-grandpa wouldn’t like it, and the police will just believe him anyway.” Sasuke sobbed. “I’m so scared…”

“I know you are. I need you to stay brave for me. Can you do that? For me, and for Genichirou.” And Atobe had to stay brave, too. “How many people are there who might be in danger?”

“I —” He could practically hear the hesitation. No doubt the kid was struggling with the automatic response that everything was fine. “…Genichirou-jii-san at least. He’s the one who always gets hurt. And — I’m scared for my parents, with all the yelling and arguing…”

“Four, then, at least. You, your parents, and Genichirou.” Seeing Michael rushing towards him, Atobe gave him a quick command to the same. The old butler nodded, no doubt seeing the urgency in his expression. “Now, I’m going to get a car and head there. It will take a little while, so stay quiet and out of trouble for now. I’m going to call you again when we’re almost there, so you can find your parents and tell them you need to get Genichirou out of the house. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke’s voice was still wavering, but at least he responded.

“Great. Now, while you wait, pack a bag of anything you absolutely need. School things, favorite toys, anything really important. You might not be able to come back for your things for a few days.” If at all, but they weren’t talking about that. Hopefully the task would help Sasuke stay occupied and not panicking so much, though.

“I can do that.” Sasuke’s voice sounded slightly more level now. “I… should I call you if anything happens?”

“Yes. If anything happens, if you’re getting too scared again, anything. Now, I’ll be on my way to help. Stay quiet and safe, all right? I know Genichirou would be very upset if you got hurt as well.”

After a quiet acknowledgement and goodbye, Atobe ended the call. His hands were trembling, he noticed with a sort of detachment, though whether with terror or anger, he wasn’t sure.

That wasn’t important, not now. All that mattered right now was getting them to safety.

*

The yelling had died down a while ago, but Sasuke still hesitated before opening his door.

As he peeked out, the hallway was quiet and empty. Emboldened by this, he adjusted his backpack, sneaking out as quietly as he could. He had all his valuables packed, now he just needed to get them all out.

He hoped they could still all get out.

Sasuke was pretty good at sneaking around in the aftermath of a fight by now, listening closely for any sign of trouble. He heard what sounded like his parents speaking quietly in the living room. As that had been where he had last seen the old man, it was something of a relief. Clearly they were still looking after him.

Peeking into the room, Sasuke swallowed. His mother had clearly been crying, her eyes still shining as she tended a small wound on his father’s face. His uncle was lying on the couch, looking even worse than Sasuke remembered. His eyes were open, though, so that was a relief.

“Sasuke?” His father’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?”

“We need to get out.” Sasuke pinched his lips together, doing his best to look determined. “All of us. There’s going to be a car here soon.”

His parents obviously wanted to ask questions, but Genichirou was quicker. “…You called him, didn’t you.”

“I did.” Sasuke bit his lip. “He said — he said he’d make sure we’ll all be safe. He’s going to make sure we get you to a doctor, and we’ll have a safe place to stay.” Which sounded kind of impossible, but somehow Atobe-san had made him believe it.

His father seemed about to say something, but his mother touched his arm. For a moment they just looked at each other in that way they did where they were speaking without actually saying anything, and then his father sighed.

“…Right. It’s about time.” His father stood up, brushing away any further attempts at tending his wounds. “Genichirou? Can you walk?”

“I — I think so.” Genichirou grimaced as he sat up, but he looked determined. “Far enough to get out, at least.”

“Right. The three of you, get outside and wait. I’ll grab a couple of things and follow you right away.” He leaned down to kiss Sasuke’s mother on the forehead. “Should have done this a long time ago. If there’s any chance of getting out, we’re taking it.”

“Just stay safe.” Sasuke’s mother gave his father a teary smile, then turned towards Sasuke. “Right, then. Let’s get out of here, young man.”

They moved slowly, partly to avoid being noticed and partly because Genichirou couldn’t move too fast. He was walking, though, which was way better than not waking up, even if he had to sometimes lean against the wall. Sasuke helped him get his shoes on as his hands were trembling, but neither of them said anything. This wasn’t the time for teasing.

Sasuke half expected someone to call after them as they slipped outside, his mother closing the door with great care. There was nobody, though, not even as they hurried across the front yard towards the street, staying in the shadows. It would have been terrifying to leave only to be spotted from the window.

There was still nobody coming after them as they slipped out to the street, nobody yelling or threatening or stopping them from leaving. As they got out of sight, Sasuke breathed a little easier, even as Genichirou leaned against the fence with a pained look. Now, Sasuke dug out the phone, holding it out to Genichirou.

“Here.” He couldn’t speak above a whisper, still, even though he knew there was no way anyone could hear them from the house. “You should have this.”

“Thank you.” Genichirou gave him a tiny nod, sliding the phone into his pocket. “…Sorry. That you had to do that.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Gen-kun.” Sasuke’s mother sighed. “None of this is your fault. If anything, us grownups should have protected you.”

“You had Sasuke to worry about. I’m not blaming you for having priorities.” Genichirou shook his head. “I suppose this was inevitable, huh.”

“Yes, it was. Souta-san and I were hoping to move out eventually anyway, but I can’t wait any longer. And we can’t leave you behind.” Sasuke’s mother brushed at Genichirou’s hair, the way she did with Sasuke. “I’m not sure how we’ll manage, but we’ll figure it out. I promise.”

Sasuke’s father joined them now, carrying a bag. It was just one bag, it couldn’t have a lot of things in it, but Sasuke was sure it had the important things. His father was smart like that.

“I got us each a change of clothes and any important papers I could find. Anything else we can replace.” He drew Sasuke’s mother into a hug. “…I’m sorry it had to come to this.”

Sasuke’s mother was probably going to say something about how he didn’t have to apologize, either, but they were interrupted by the arrival of a car. It was a very fancy car, the kind Sasuke usually only saw in movies, and it was driving very slowly along the street as though trying to avoid attention. Even the headlights were off. As it got close to them, the car stopped, the back door opening.

“Get in, quick.” The man who got out was about Genichirou’s age and looked part foreign. The most important part Sasuke noticed was the voice, though, the same voice he’d heard at the other end of the phone. This had to be Atobe-san. “The faster we get out of here, the better.”

“Right.” Sasuke hurried to the car, kind of wondering if he was dreaming after all. As he looked inside he realized the car was even fancier than he’d thought, with two rows of seats facing each other. He got himself into a seat, hugging his bag to his chest. As he looked over to where his parents were following him, he could see Atobe getting close to Genichirou. Sasuke might have imagined it, but for a moment he was sure he saw them kiss.

The next moment everyone was in and the door closed, the car starting to move again. As soon as they had turned to another street, the car started moving faster. Sasuke’s parents were speaking to each other in whispers, while Atobe-san was clearly worrying about Genichirou. Sasuke was worried, too, worried and so very scared, but Atobe-san had promised they’d go to a doctor and if Atobe-san could get a car like this he could make anything happen.

Sasuke was determined to stay awake to see what happened, yet the exhaustion and late hour won over now that he wasn’t quite so terrified. Still hugging his bag, he leaned against his mother’s side, eyes sliding shut despite his best attempts.

He just hoped he wouldn’t wake up to realize this had all been a dream.


	2. Arrival

"So.” Souta made sure the dozing Sasuke was comfortable on the rather fancy seats of the private clinic’s waiting room before turning to their apparent savior. “I don’t think we got properly introduced there.”

“Atobe Keigo. And you are Sanada Souta, his older brother.” Well. Clearly his name wasn’t needed, then. “How long has this been going on?”

Souta blinked. That was not the question he had expected to be first, but he supposed it was still an important one. “Far too long, I’m afraid.” He sighed, glancing to where his wife had gone with Genichirou to get him examined. She’d tried to insist that Souta needed treating, too, but there wasn’t much more they could do. His injuries weren’t any worse than usual, anyway. “Our grandfather has always had a temper when something doesn’t fit his ideal view of the world. He used to take it out on me, but lately he’s been focusing more on Genichirou.” He paused. “I’ve sort of wondered if Genichirou’s doing it on purpose. Drawing it upon himself, I mean. I know he’s definitely been doing his best to keep Sasuke out of it all.”

“Why am I not surprised that he’d be protecting others at his own expense?” Atobe sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And he probably figured seeking help from outside would be useless anyway. After all, one of them is an upstanding member of the society, the other is a teenager who probably needs the discipline.”

“Right. Except this isn’t discipline. I — I couldn’t even imagine ever hurting Sasuke like that…”

“Because you appear to be an actually decent human being.” Atobe’s eyes were sharp and far too old for his age. “So. Clearly this time was even worse than usual. Why?”

“It’s… Grandfather heard something he didn’t like.” Souta sighed. “Apparently someone saw Genichirou, ah, kissing another boy. I have no idea if that’s true, but that wouldn’t matter anyway. Grandfather couldn’t stand the thought of anyone thinking his grandson might be anything but ideal.”

“You don’t sound too horrified at the possibility.” Even without looking, Souta could feel Atobe’s eyes on him.

“It really doesn’t matter to me. Shouldn’t matter to anyone, really. He’s my little brother, and who he does or doesn’t like has no bearing on it.” Souta had to fight to keep his voice from breaking. “This time, our father got angry, too. He usually stays out of it, but I guess this was too far for him, too. I thought… I thought they might actually kill him this time. That my brother might die in front of me. My wife stopped them when she realized Genichirou wasn’t even conscious, and they — Grandfather almost hit her, too. Just for trying to protect him.”

“You didn’t let that happen, though.” It wasn’t a question.

“It shouldn’t have been her in the first place.” Which was his greatest failure. “I should have been the one standing up for my brother, long before it got to this point. I just… I feel so helpless. I’ve been saving to find a place somewhere else, had even thought of taking Genichirou with us, but if I cross grandfather he could pull the strings to get me fired. And if that happens, I would have even less of a chance of helping anyone.”

“So we’ll start with finding you a house, and then a job that your grandfather can’t threaten. We’ll also have to get you guardianship of Genichirou, but if your grandfather and father are so worried about how others view the family, I’m sure they would rather let that go quietly than risk losing face. Until we find a new place, you’ll be staying at my family home. And no, I won’t accept any protests.”

Souta stared at Atobe, now. There was something very disconcerting about the way this clearly young man was quickly typing on his phone with the sort of seriousness he usually saw from hardened businessmen. “…Who are you?” There were a dozen different questions flooding his mind, but that one seemed the most prominent right now.

“I told you, I’m Atobe Keigo. Of the Atobe conglomerate, as it happens. So, a house and a job are not impossible at all, and it’ll be easy to arrange for help with any legal twists.” Atobe looked up from his phone, and for a moment, the determined look in his eyes was filled with something far more painful. “I’m also the one your brother has been kissing, so you might understand if I feel a certain level of responsibility.”

“Good.” Atobe hid it well, but Souta could still see a hint of surprise. “Genichirou deserves someone who cares about him like that. If you can give him some respite, I don’t care if you’re man or woman or anything else.” He paused. “Though if you can give my family one peaceful night’s sleep, I just might decide you are an angel.”

“I’ll settle for fairy godmother.” Atobe smirked, the expression at odds with the barely hidden pain still lingering in his eyes. “I’m entirely selfish in this, anyway. I’ve been wanting to spoil him since we started dating, and he keeps saying there’s no need. Clearly providing basic amenities is not spoiling anyone, and if that happens to include a little more luxury than he’s used to, that’s not my fault.”

“Hn.” Souta sighed. “…We’ll never be able to repay you.”

“On the contrary.” Atobe shook his head. “If you can help me make sure I never have to see bruises on him that he can’t or won’t explain, I will be the one in your debt.”

“…You love him.” The words slipped out before he could stop them, but a simple glance at Atobe made it clear he had hit the target dead on.

“I do.” The admission was as simple as it was firm. “Maybe I’m being foolish, putting such words on what most would call a teenage crush, but I’ve always had a flair for the dramatic. I don’t expect him to feel as strongly about me, but I also see no reason to hold back when I can help him find happiness.”

“I can’t speak for him, but in my experience, Genichirou isn’t easily swayed once his mind is set. And I’m sure he wouldn’t have taken the risk of dating you if he did not feel strongly about you.” Which made another thought occur to him. “…It’s not your fault, you know.”

“I know. I might not have personal experience of such things, but as I've come to understand, abusers will always find excuses. I don’t even blame myself for not helping earlier, since he refused to reach out to me.” Atobe sighed, his lips still twisted into a humorless smirk. “Let’s just focus on being grateful that it won’t have a chance to get any worse, ahn?”

It was, Souta decided, a plan he could work with.

*

“Will you be all right?”

“I’d say this looks worse than it is, but right now, it actually feels pretty awful.” Sanada groaned as he sat down on the bed. He was exhausted, but he had to stay awake another moment at least. He needed to talk to Atobe, if only for a moment. “Now, don’t frown. The painkillers are helping, and I have no doubt I’m going to get plenty of sleep. Well, as much as I’m allowed.”

“Oh, I’m going to frown no matter what. You scared me half to death.” At last, Atobe’s seemingly untouched expression crumbled, and Sanada saw a threatening shine of tears in his eyes. “Fuck, I was scared out of my mind when Sasuke said you wouldn’t wake me up…”

“Hey. Come here.” He waited until Atobe walked up to him, reaching to take his hands. “I’m alive, okay? Yeah, I’m pretty badly hurt, but a concussion and a few broken ribs aren’t going to keep me down for long. I’m alive and safe, and so’s my brother’s family. I can take anything else.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Atobe leaned in to press a light a kiss to Sanada’s forehead. Sanada did his best not to think of how difficult it probably was for Atobe to find a spot that wouldn’t cause him pain. “This never should have happened.”

“It did, though. Let’s focus on making sure it doesn’t happen again.” He squeezed Atobe’s hands. “…Thank you. And… sorry for not reaching out earlier.”

“It’s a difficult situation. I get why you didn’t want to complicate things when you thought you could bear it.” Atobe lifted an eyebrow. “Still not happy with you for lying to me, though.”

“I know. I didn’t want you to worry, but clearly that backfired.” Sanada sighed. “We can talk all this through in as much depth as you want, I promise. Just, I have a terrible headache now so I really should get to sleep.”

“Of course.” He got another forehead kiss. “Now, your brother and his family are sleeping across the corridor. Someone’s going to keep checking in on you through the night, just to make sure the concussion doesn’t give us any more nasty surprises. If you need anything…”

“I won’t hesitate to ask, I know.” Sanada managed a faint smile. “I’m not going to let my pride get in the way when I have literally nothing.”

“Good, because I have no intention of letting any of you lack anything.” Atobe stepped back, giving him a faint smirk. “Now, get some sleep, ahn? You’ll want to be well rested when you meet my parents tomorrow.”

“It’s a good thing I’m exhausted, or there’s no way I could sleep after that remark.” Sanada managed a smile, though. “Good night.”

“Good night to you, too.”

Maybe for once, it actually would be one.

*

"Sanada-san?” The voice was familiar, though he couldn’t really place it. “There is breakfast, if you would like some.”

Blinking up at the very high ceiling far above him, Sanada put together what hazy memories he had of the rather restless night before. He was in Atobe’s house, in a bed that was probably too expensive to contemplate. The voice was familiar because this was the same servant who had been waking him up throughout the night to check on his concussion.

“Uh. Right.” He sat up, fighting against the bleary haze in his head. He wasn’t sure how much of it was due to his injuries and how much exhaustion, but sleeping the entire day was not the answer. “I — think I would like that.” Was actually feeling quite famished, now that he thought about it. Spending the night before getting beaten up was a great way to work up an appetite, it seemed.

“Very well.” The servant nodded. “There is a change of clothes next to your bed, and the bathroom is through that door, should you want a shower or anything else. I’ll be waiting outside to show you to the dining room.”

“…Thanks.” He might have protested that he didn’t need anything like that, but he knew better. He probably would have gotten lost in no time at all trying to navigate the building. “Ah. I won’t be long.”

She nodded again and stepped out, leaving Sanada to his own devices. He didn’t spend much time in the bathroom, too sore to bear too much contact with the water. Nevertheless, he felt slightly better after getting clean, and even more so once he’d dressed himself in clean clothes. Said clothes turned out to be his Rikkai uniform, which was just fine with him. No doubt his brother had simply grabbed the first thing he could find, but at the moment, the reminder that there were people out there who accepted him no matter what was rather comforting.

The servant was indeed waiting for him outside the door, leading him through the lengthy hallways without any hesitation. He could hear the voices of his family through the door even before she opened it. Clearly the night before hadn’t been a dream after all.

He paused for a moment before stepping into the dining room. When he did, the chatter died abruptly as everyone turned to look at him. Well, almost everyone; Sasuke was apparently too busy trying to slip food to Atobe’s dog.

“Genichirou?” Souta sounded strangely careful. “You — how are you feeling?”

“Better than last night, not that it’s saying much.” He sighed, taking a free seat by the table. Another servant immediately rushed to him, handing him what appeared to be painkillers. Trust Atobe to be prepared. Nodding his thanks, he poured himself a glass of water, downing the pills before he got to the actual food. There was a wide variety of dishes available, so he started filling his plate. “Could have used more sleep, but it can’t be helped.”

“Indeed not.” His sister-in-law frowned. “You’ve been brushing these things off far too often. We won’t let that happen anymore.”

“…I know.” He glanced at Atobe, who had been quiet so far, just watching him from across the table. “I, ah. I promise not to hide any more injuries.”

“I would hope so.” Atobe clicked his tongue, then glanced around the table. “Well, now that we are all here, I might as well get to the main thing I need to say. I made some plans last night, and before my father left for work this morning, he agreed with every point. You are welcome to stay here for the time being. Do not worry about imposing, we certainly have the space.” Atobe smirked a bit, though his eyes were still concerned as he kept looking at Sanada.

“I wasn’t going to argue.” Souta shook his head. “I may be proud, but not enough so to refuse an offer of help we desperately need.”

“Good. I may be stubborn, but I’m nothing compared with my mother.” Atobe’s lips twitched. “Now, she has taken it upon herself to help you find more secure employment as well as a new home. I expect her to join us rather soon to figure out your preferences regarding that. Do be honest about what you want and need rather than try to avoid being too demanding. My mother will not stop until she is convinced you are happy with what you have, and she is very good at telling when someone is not truly satisfied.”

“Excellent at reading people and stubborn to a fault? Sounds like someone else I know.” Sanada lifted his eyebrows, unable to help a faint smile. He regretted it immediately as the change of expression tugged at his injuries, a fact Atobe no doubt spotted despite his attempts to cover it up.

“Well, I had to inherit my good qualities from somewhere. My father is a good man, but he is not what I would call a people person.” Atobe reached over the table to touch Sanada’s hand, the contact brief but there. It eased some of the tension inside him, though not all of it. He doubted he would be truly relaxed for a long time, still. “Now, eat. Trust me, you will need the energy when facing my mother.”

Why did that sound like a threat?


	3. Introductions

Atobe Keigo, Souta thought, was a force to reckoned with despite his young age. Atobe Elizabeth, as it turned out, made her son seem like a quiet pushover. Souta couldn’t help but feel fortunate that she was on their side.

Atobe-san swept into the room like a gale of wind as the servants were cleaning up the remnants of their breakfast, ruffling her son’s hair and greeting the rest of them with easy elegance befitting nobility. After a few basic pleasantries, she decided to get down to business.

“Keigo, dearest? Show our younger guests around. It may be a few days until we get everything settled with their schools, so it would be good for them to be aware of some ways to pass the time.”

“Right.” Atobe stood up, then blinked. “Well. I suppose speaking to a Sanada would get rather confusing before long.”

“Hn.” Genichirou’s hand twitched, no doubt wishing for a cap to tug down to hid his slight flush. “You do know my name. If you want to use it, that is.”

“Why, Genichirou, so forward.” Atobe’s grin was brilliant. “I suppose I can work with that if must. So, Genichirou, Sasuke-kun? Shall we?”

Atobe-san smiled as she watched the boys leaving the room, then turned to face Souta and Miku. The smile remained, but her eyes took on a steely tone. “Now, let’s get to the adult matters, shall we? I know my son thinks he can handle everything, but he is still young. Sometimes a more mature outlook is required.”

“I suppose you are right.” Souta cleared his throat. “Ah. Thank you, Atobe-san. I know words can’t fully express our gratitude, but —”

“Oh, none of that!” Atobe-san waved her hand. “First off, call me Elizabeth. I like to think I’m doing quite well at learning the local customs, but in my own home I’m going to live the way I grew up. And second, I have hardly done anything yet. Keigo is the one who brought you here, and I do believe your well-being is the only thanks he needs.”

“Even so.” Miku sighed. “This — all this time, we haven’t been able to help Gen-kun. If all we can do is say thank you, then please, allow us to do that.”

“Or I can help you do more for him.” Elizabeth’s expression softened a bit. “Now, first of all, Keigo mentioned you have been hoping to take responsibility of Genichirou-kun. I have already contacted our family lawyers to figure out the best way to do that.” She paused. “Do you want to give them free reign in negotiating guardianship?”

“Yes.” No answer had ever been easier, save perhaps when the question had been of marrying Miku. “Bribe them, threaten them, I don’t care. Grandfather might have been the main instigator, but father did his part and mother allowed it all to happen. I’m done trying to play family with them. As long as they stay away from us and away from Genichirou, I don’t care what happens to them.”

“Good. That will make things easier, since you won’t have to go through that personally.” Elizabeth nodded. “As I’m sure Keigo already told you, I’m going to help you find a new home for your family. My husband and I will provide the funds for the house and any furnishings, you don’t need to worry about any of that. If you would like to repay that over some period of time, we can certainly discuss that at a later point, but that is by no means expected or required. I only bring this up in case you might otherwise feel reluctant to accept such help.”

“Right. That is… appreciated.” Souta reached for Miku’s hand, squeezing it gently. He was starting to feel hopeful, if only a little.

With this out of the way, Elizabeth conjured up a tablet from somewhere, firing questions at them and typing down their answers. It felt like a strange cross between a police interrogation and a job interview, particularly as most of the questions were about their job skills and preferences. Miku sounded somewhat hesitant as she voiced her wish to find a job as well, and Souta gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. He knew it was a failing on his part, not standing up to his family when they had more or less announced that a proper wife should stay at home. Not that Miku wasn’t an excellent mother and wife, but Souta knew he had married a brilliant woman, one who would be much happier with the chance to show her talents in areas besides homemaking.

By the time Elizabeth seemed satisfied, Souta was exhausted. He hadn’t been doing anything besides answering questions, but the questions had been very thorough indeed. He was fairly sure Elizabeth now knew everything besides their taste in curtains, and he wouldn’t have been surprised to realize she’d slipped that in the conversation somewhere.

“Well, this will give me a good starting point.” Elizabeth nodded, moving her tablet aside. “As for you, there are two things I want you to focus on. One, rest and recover. You’ve been through a lot, and there’s no shame in taking your time in getting over that. Two, I’d like you to make a list of anything and everything the four of you need for the time being. Not just necessities, but anything you need to live comfortably. If you could get the most urgent things listed by lunch, I’ll have someone pick them up today.”

“I suppose it would be useless to protest, huh.” Souta managed a faint smile.

“A quick learner! I do like that.” Elizabeth chuckled. “Ah, one last thing. Let’s call it a trial run of parenting a teenager.”

“And what would that be?” Miku tilted her head, looking curious.

“What is your view on trying to keep Keigo and Genichirou-kun from ending up in each other’s beds? Knowing my son, I would say our best bet is just making sure they know what they’re doing and let them make their own choices, but I would like to hear your opinion.”

“Hn.” Souta glanced at Miku. She shook her head, smiling. Clearly he was on his own with this one. “…If anything, Genichirou’s way too responsible for his age. I don’t see why he couldn’t handle making good choices in that regard.”

“Also, from what I recall, it would be rather hypocritical of you to claim that he’s too young for intimacy.” Miku’s smile took on a teasing tone, her eyes sparkling.

Souta felt his cheeks flushing as both women chuckled at him, but seeing his wife feel comfortable and safe enough to joke around was more than worth a little embarrassment.

*

"You might want to be careful.” Genichirou nodded towards where Sasuke was playing fetch with Keigo’s dog. “He’s soon going to steal your baby.”

“Good thing you’re living here for the time being, then.” Keigo chuckled. “Much harder for him to simply carry Beat off with him.”

“I suppose you are right.” Genichirou shook his head, giving Keigo a small smile. “Really, I’m glad. It’s good for him to have a distraction.”

“One could say the same applies to you.” Keigo glanced at him, eyes sharp. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore but fine.” He managed an awkward shrug. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you just pointed out everything as we circled the mansion rather than walking us everywhere.” Which had still been quite the tour, with the size of the building.

“You’re supposed to take it easy and the grounds are rather big. I figured it’s not that urgent for you to see the stables and the gardens and the courts and everything in detail right away.” Keigo looked thoughtful for a moment. “Come to think of it, we don’t have an actual dojo. I’m sure the small ballroom can be adjusted for that if you want.”

“Hn. I’m not exactly in any condition to worry about that just yet.” Genichirou paused. “Of course you would have to qualify that you have more than one ballroom.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to think you’re imposing on us too much.” Keigo grinned, then looked out to Sasuke and the dog. “Boys! Should we move on? I imagine you’d want to see at least the pool and gaming room.”

“Gaming room?” Of course that would catch Sasuke’s attention. “Like, video games?”

“Exactly.” Keigo nodded. “Now, it’s mostly just for when the team gets together so the games tend to be geared towards that, but I do have all the latest consoles.”

That seemed to be enough to convince Sasuke to head inside, his eyes practically shining. Beat followed them with a happy bark, circling around Keigo’s feet as he led them inside.

“The indoor pool is in this part of the building as well,” Keigo mentioned while they walked, motioning towards a set of doors apparently leading to the pool area. “We can take a look later if you’d like. The outdoor pool is nice during the summer, but can get a bit chilly otherwise.”

“Fairly sure we didn’t grab swimwear on our way out, but we’ll keep that in mind.” Maybe Sasuke could ask his friends over to the pool, if they ended up staying here a while. Somehow he got the feeling the Atobe family wouldn’t mind, would probably encourage it in fact.

“It’s cute how you think that would be the case for long.” Keigo chuckled, coming to a halt in front of a big set of doors. “Right. I do hope you approve at least a little bit.”

As Keigo opened the doors with a dramatic gesture, Genichirou could practically feel Sasuke’s excitement radiating off him. This turned into an audible gasp as they saw the room, with several large screens each hooked to one console or another, seats of various kinds scattered about the room.

“I take it you are suitably impressed.” Keigo chuckled at Sasuke’s wide-eyed look. “Feel free to look around, as long as you don’t break anything.” This seemed to be the only thing Sasuke needed to rush forward, ohhing and ahhing at the shiny electronics and the shelf full of games.

“He’s wanted some sort of game system for ages,” Genichirou murmured, leaning closer to Keigo. “Grandfather thinks that’s foolish waste of time, so he only gets to play when visiting his friends.”

“Well, that’s about to change.” Keigo raised his voice. “Sasuke-kun? If there are any games in particular you’d like, just let myself or Michael know. We’ll get someone to pick them up for you, as long as they’re age-appropriate.”

“Really?” Sasuke’s eyes widened as he whipped around to look at Keigo. “Anything I like?”

“Sure. I know the game collection is rather restricted, since this isn’t really my area of interest.” Keigo chuckled. “Of course, the same applies to you, Genichirou. God knows it’s going to take a lot to keep you entertained until you’ve recovered properly.”

“Hn. I’ll think about it.” He wasn’t much of a gamer either, but clearly he wasn’t going to be doing sports for a while, so he might as well find something else to pass the time.

“Good. I do want you to be entertained even when I’m not here to keep you company.”

Genichirou was about to say something, but as he glanced at Keigo, he saw a hint of tension in Keigo’s smile. “…Hey.”

“What?” Keigo was doing his best to hide it, Genichirou could tell, but Genichirou knew him too well. The blue eyes were slightly uncertain in a way that Keigo never should have been, almost… fearful.

“I’ll be fine.” He turned to face Keigo properly, reaching his arms loosely around his boyfriend. “I’m sure I can entertain myself while you are at school, and even if I couldn’t, being bored is hardly the worst thing that could happen to me.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of.” And, ah, that was a telling comment.

“What are you afraid of, then?” As there was no response, he leaned in, gently resting his forehead against Keigo’s. “Keigo. Talk to me.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and find out that this was all a dream and you’re gone.” Keigo’s voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper, but it was clear enough with how close they were. “That I didn’t make it in time, or Sasuke-kun didn’t call me, or you just… didn’t wake up. I was so terrified last night I could barely think, and even when we got you here I had to hold back so I wouldn’t come peek in on you at night, just to make sure you were still breathing.”

“Well, I’m here. Worse for the wear, maybe, but I’m going to be fine.” He leaned just a bit closer, rubbing his nose against Keigo’s. “I’m sorry that you were so scared. I’m sorry that this had to come to such an extreme. I’m safe now, though. We’re all safe. You saved me.”

“I know. You told me yesterday, too. It’s just… hard to shake.” Keigo sighed. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be making this all about me.”

“You’re scared. I get that. If I found out you were in grave danger, it would take me a while to get over that as well.” Genichirou stole a light kiss. “I’m not going to blame you for caring about me.”

“I’m going to be somewhat clingy for a while, just so you know.”

“My boyfriend sticking close to me when I’m in need of support? However will I cope?” Genichirou chuckled, leaning in for another soft kiss. Keigo responded in kind, clearly still very careful of Genichirou’s beat-up face. Sweet as it was, he shouldn’t have bothered. All of Genichirou was sore to some degree or another, but a kiss from Keigo was worth more than a little pain.

“Oh.” The soft sound broke them apart, though not very far.

“Sasuke-kun?” Keigo smirked, the earlier fragility carefully masked. “All done inspecting the games?”

“I guess.” Sasuke tilted his head, staring at them with a quizzical look. “From all that fuss, I thought it would be… I don’t know, more dramatic.”

“What, us kissing?” Keigo chuckled, his breath warm against Genichirou’s face. “Funny thing, kisses aren’t fundamentally different just because they don’t involve a person of each gender.”

“Huh.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Still don’t get why anyone would want to kiss the old man, but you do you.”

Really, Sasuke was lucky Genichirou was too busy holding Keigo to chase after him.


	4. Conversations

“What are you, a monk?” Keigo leaned across the table to look at Genichirou’s list. "Do I have to remind you this isn’t just about the bare necessities? Ascetic lifestyle doesn’t really go with the decor around here.”

“Stop being so pushy, Keigo.” Keigo’s mother rolled her eyes but smiled fondly from the other end of the table. She was currently working with Souta and Miku to help with their list, making note of things that would need to be acquired and those that already existed somewhere on the estate. “I’m sure Genichirou-kun knows what he wants.”

“Also, I’m banned from exercise for the time being,” Genichirou added. “I promise I’ll let you personally take me to a sports store once I’ve recovered.” Aside from his uniform, all his tennis equipment had been left behind, and frankly replacing everything was the less painful choice. He was never going to return to that house if he had any alternative.

“Deal.” Keigo smirked. “But I reserve the right to give you presents.”

“As though I thought there was any way of avoiding that.” Genichirou rolled his eyes. “Just… don’t go overboard.”

Keigo lifted his eyebrows, reaching his hand over the table. “Why, so nice to meet you! Clearly we haven’t been introduced. I’m Atobe Keigo, overboard is what I do.”

Sasuke apparently found this amusing, judging by his snickering. Genichirou rolled his eyes, but before he could come up with a retort, they were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Keigo took out his phone, but rather than answer, he slid it over the table. “Looks like it’s for you.”

Genichirou frowned, but took a look at the screen. ‘Yukimura’. Glancing up at Keigo, he then answered the call, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Atobe? Please tell me you know where Genichirou is. He won’t answer his phone, but if anyone has a secondary way of contacting him, it’s you.” Seiichi sounded… worried. Certainly more worried than Genichirou would have thought he would show to Keigo of all people.

“I’ll do you one better.” His voice was coming out a bit rough, but he supposed he had every excuse. “Sorry for not answering. I, ah, don’t actually have my phone right now.” Not his regular one, anyway. He should probably just start adding his friends’ numbers to the one Keigo had bought him, since there was no need for secrecy anymore.

“Genichirou!” Seiichi’s voice turned more urgent. “What’s going on? Your mother called us all to see if you were staying with us.”

“Hn.” Genichirou met Keigo’s serious gaze over the table. “I’d say I ran away from home, but that doesn’t really feel right, considering Souta’s family is with me.”

“Genichirou.” Seiichi’s tone turned almost gentle this time. “What happened?”

“…Grandfather found out I’m dating a guy.” Reaching out with his free hand, he squeezed Keigo’s hand in reassurance. He had no regrets, no matter the pain he had suffered. “You can imagine that didn’t go over so well.”

“Shit.” Clearly Seiichi was rather shaken if he was actually swearing. Then, he probably was quite aware of what had been going on in the Sanada home regardless of Genichirou’s lies. “Are you hurt? Sorry, stupid question. Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, though I’m going to be out of commission for a little while.” Genichirou sighed. “Keigo got us all out. We’re staying with his family until everything’s sorted out.”

“Good. That’s — that’s good.” Seiichi let out a breath. “I’m guessing your exact whereabouts should stay under wraps for now?”

“Right.” Genichirou closed his eyes briefly. “I… you can let the team know I’m safe. But if anyone else asks…”

“We haven’t heard a word from you. Got it.” Seiichi paused, and when he spoke again, his voice was even softer than usual. “And… Genichirou? We are not going to turn our backs on you. Not even if it turns out it’s not safe for you to return to Rikkaidai.”

“…I know.” He wasn’t going to pretend that hadn’t crossed his mind. While he was hopeful his grandfather and father would back off once they had no legal claim on him, he wouldn’t put it past them to try to track him down for some twisted sort of punishment. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

"I never thought so.” He heard a hint of a smile in Seiichi’s voice, and that was good. That was so much better. “Now, could you pass me to Atobe?”

Genichirou handed the phone over, and Keigo accepted it without letting go of his other hand. Bringing the phone to his ear, Keigo smirked. “Yukimura. What can I do for you?”

Keigo paused, no doubt listening to Seiichi. Then he chuckled. “Not as much as you’d think. He has some broken ribs and a rather severe concussion, but we’re taking care of it.”

Despite his almost casual expression, Keigo’s hand clutched Genichirou’s hand a bit harder. No doubt he was thinking of all the ways things could have gone much worse. Genichirou squeezed back. All he could do right now was remind Keigo he was here.

“Of course, you’re more than welcome to come over to make sure he’s safe. If you’d like, we can certainly arrange for a car to pick you up. Just let me know the time and place and how many of you are coming.”

“Oh, that would be delightful!” Keigo’s mother piped up. “A little freedom celebration, perhaps? I think everyone would enjoy a party once we have everything sorted out.”

“Mother, please.” Keigo rolled his eyes but smiled. “Let’s at least wait until we have actually settled everything, ahn?”

His mother sniffed. “You’re only saying that to get a jump on me in the planning. Don’t think I don’t know you, darling son.”

Keigo chuckled, his hand warm and strong in Genichirou’s, and for a moment Genichirou could believe things would actually turn out for the better.

*

“Sanada Genichirou-kun, I presume?”

Genichirou started, looking up. He’d located a vaguely interesting book in the Atobe family library, but hadn’t made much actual progress. He had a rather unfortunate headache, and pushing himself would probably just make Keigo fret some more.

“Atobe-san?” It had to be, the resemblance was uncanny. He made to stand up, but Atobe-san motioned for him to stay seated.

“Please. The last thing either of us want is Keigo thinking I’m making you strain yourself needlessly.” Atobe-san smirked, the expression eerily familiar. “I just wanted to have a few words with you, if that’s all right? I’m sure Keigo will be doing his best to take up all your time over dinner, and I’d rather like to speak with your brother after that.”

“Ah. Of course.” Setting the book aside, Genichirou did his best not to look too nervous as Atobe-san took a seat in the armchair across from him.

“Now, let’s get the obvious out of the way.” Atobe-san’s smirk softened into a genial smile. “Yes, I am aware of your relationship with my son. No, I see no problem with that. Even an old man like me can see that you make Keigo happy, and frankly that’s my main concern.”

“Hn.” Genichirou glanced away. “Not everyone agrees.” His aches and pains were proof of that.

“Yes, so I have come to understand.” Atobe-san nodded. “However, you and your family will be safe from now on, you have my word on that. Not just as the father of the man who loves you, but as the owner of Atobe Security. My honor would not allow for anything less.”

“…Thank you.” Genichirou nodded carefully, not wanting to aggravate his headache. “I cannot repay your kindness.”

“Please. It is very much the least I can do.” Atobe-san shook his head, lifting his hand to stop any further thanks. “I have always been proud of my son, but even so I have seen a clear positive change in him after he started speaking about you. Not only is he happier, but he seems to also be calmer and more considerate. If even a fraction of that change is thanks to you, I am the one in your debt.”

“Hn.” Genichirou considered that. “I suppose I see where he gets his generosity from.”

“Perhaps.” Atobe-san chuckled. “In any case, how about we call things even between the two of us? It seems we have a common goal in the well-being of Keigo, and that should be a good enough starting point.”

“That works for me.” Genichirou nodded. “So with that out of the way, what else did you want to talk about?”

“Well, there are a few things that come to mind.” Atobe-san’s lips twitched into a smirk again. “Such as your intentions towards my son.”

“Hn.” Perhaps it was teasing, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take it seriously. “I hope to prove myself worthy of his interest in the future as well, and build a life together with him. Perhaps that is overly serious of me, considering our age, but I have always been accused of being too serious anyway.”

“Not a bad answer.” Atobe-san nodded in approval. “And your intentions for yourself?”

“That… I am less clear on.” Genichirou sighed. “For a while now, I have mostly been focusing on making it out of high school and my parents’ house. I haven’t given much beyond that.” Partly because he hadn’t been entirely certain he would make it that far, though that was not something he wanted to voice.

“Well, it is about time for you to start considering your options.” Atobe-san lifted his eyebrows. “University studies, perhaps? Or were you planning on playing professionally?”

“I don’t think my body could take that, no.” Genichirou shook his head slowly. “I’ve already pushed myself too far; I will be lucky if I can play through the next season. Studies… well. I would like that, but I never thought about it much, since if I wanted to do that I would have to choose something my family approves of.”

“Ah, yes. Parental expectations, the bane of every young person’s existence.” Atobe-san gave a dramatic sigh that very much reminded Genichirou of Keigo. “Well, let me state here and now that should you pursue higher education, I will be quite happy to cover all associated costs, at a place and in a field of your own choosing. Perhaps that will even encourage Keigo to do some further studying before he runs off chasing his dream, or at least keep him somewhat rooted here.”

“I… really?” Genichirou wasn’t sure why he was so surprised, knowing the Atobe tendency for grandiose gestures. Even so, this seemed like rather much. “Whatever I wish to study?”

“Certainly. Now, I would not complain if you chose to pursue something related to business. Keigo has made it very clear he has no interest in taking over the family company, but a son-in-law would be just as good. Only if you are genuinely interested, however; people who like doing business tend to do much better in it.”

“Hn.” Genichirou felt his cheeks heating with a flush. “I would not want to presume…”

“What, that you are going to be my son-in-law?” Atobe-san snorted. “I’ve seen the look in Keigo’s eyes when he’s talking about you. I looked much the same when I was courting his mother, and we have been happily together for over twenty years now. As far as I can see, it would save us both some time if you just started calling me Father now.”

“Careful with your offer. I don’t exactly have a qualified contender for that title at present.”

“You think I’m not sincere. You would be wrong.” Atobe-san chuckled. “Though I would request that you make sure I’m present the first time Keigo hears you say it. I really need to see his face.”

For a moment Genichirou stared at him. Then, he found his lips twitching. “You have yourself a deal, Father.”

Perhaps this wouldn’t turn into a complete disaster.


	5. Seriousness

Souta wasn’t sure if he looked away from the document in his hands even once the whole way back.

Not that there was anything new to read there, he probably could have recited every word from memory. However, even now he was having trouble, well, believing it.

“It’s not going to disappear, you know.” Atobe-san’s voice was more gentle than amused, though, so he trusted he wasn’t getting teased. “But just in case, we can get a duplicate for reference and put the original somewhere safe.”

“Right. That — that would be good.” Souta let out a long breath. “You’re sure this is legitimate?”

“It had better be, with how much I pay my lawyers.” Atobe-san shook his head. “I understand your hesitation. After being stuck in an awful situation, it is difficult to believe you might have found a way out.”

“What if they decide they changed their mind?” That was, of course, his main worry. “A piece of paper, however legal, isn’t going to do much when they were already willing to do terrible things.”

“Oh, the piece of paper isn’t to keep them personally at bay. The purpose of that is to make sure they cannot abuse laws to their own ends. Now they can’t misrepresent the situation in official contexts, or try to get through Genichirou-kun’s school.”

“And if they do show up in person?” Souta swallowed. “What if we move to a new place, find new schools and jobs, and then my grandfather marches in and starts a fight?”

“That is a possibility, but one we can do our best to avoid. For one thing, I would suggest looking for a new home somewhere far enough away that you are unlikely to run into them by accident. With enough distance, we can also minimize any influence your grandfather’s police connections might have. If you settle in Tokyo, there’s very little they can do.”

“Right.” Souta sighed. “I don’t like the idea of the boys having to leave their schools and friends, particularly in the middle of the school year, but their safety is obviously more important.”

“Indeed.” Atobe-san nodded. “Also, when we do find a house, we’ll set up a full security system, with alarms going directly to our local security unit. And yes, I do insist.”

“I’m not going to argue.” Not if it could keep his family safe. “If I can help it, none of them will ever come near my family again, especially not Genichirou. They’ve lost that right.”

“Indeed. And fortunately, we now have proof of such.” Atobe-san reached over to pat his shoulder. “Now, try not to look so morose, hmm? We’re almost back, and we wouldn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression, now would we.”

Souta nodded, schooling his expression into something closer to calmness. He was happy, really he was. He just wished all this hadn’t been needed in the first place.

Even so, if this could keep Genichirou even a little bit more safe, he was not going to let it go no matter what.

He wasn’t terribly surprised to find everyone waiting for them as the car returned to the Atobe estate. Miku was chatting with Elizabeth, while the kids were passing a ball with very little care for the perfectly cared for lawn. However, it all came to a halt as the car rolled up, everyone waiting for them to step out.

“Well?” Genichirou looked like he could barely hold himself back, staring at him expectantly. “Did you get an agreement?”

“Unfortunately for you, yes.” Souta managed a smile, one that turned more genuine as he could see Miku relaxing visibly. “Seems you’ll actually have to listen to us about bedtime from now on.”

“Oh, please.” Keigo snorted, rolling his eyes. For all his smirks, though, he did look relieved. “As though he needs any reminding to be in bed nice and early.”

“Oh?” Atobe-san’s lips twitched. “And what would you know about his bed habits, son dearest?”

“There is such a thing as phones, if you must ask. Up until just recently, there was a very brief window when I could expect a call.” Keigo smirked, stepping closer to reach an arm around Genichirou and rest his chin on Genichirou’s shoulder. “Though let me assure you, as soon as I’m not worried about breaking him in two if I hug him too hard, I’m going to do my best to keep him up way past his bedtime.”

“Come on,” Sasuke groaned. “I don’t need to hear that!”

“Don’t be a brat, either of you.” Genichirou gave Keigo an exasperated look, but he was clearly tempted to smile. “Clearly Keigo was simply talking about having a chat without needing a phone, nothing else.”

“Oh, obviously. You know I’m excellent with my mouth.” Keigo smirked, then chuckled as Genichirou gave his nose a gentle tap. “You know, it would be much easier not to tease you if you weren’t so adorable when you’re flustered.”

“Keigo, stop embarrassing your boyfriend.” Elizabeth was clearly fighting a smile, though. “While it’s good to see you’re not ashamed of your relationship, it’s only good manners to keep conversations about intimate issues private.”

“You’re right, of course.” Keigo took his arm from around Genichirou only to hook it around his arm in turn. “Come on, let’s go talk about it.”

Genichirou followed him easily, looking more amused than anything. Even so, he gave Souta a glance over his shoulder, looking almost… nervous. As though fearing judgment.

Well, they couldn’t have that, now could they.

“Hey, Genichirou?” Souta couldn’t help but grin, now. Not that he still wasn’t worried about, well, everything, but at last he could hope this might not all end in a disaster. “As your legal guardian, I’ve got to remind you to be a responsible young man and stay safe!”

Sasuke groaned and Genichirou muttered something under his breath, but he was smiling as Keigo tugged him along, and that was all Souta cared about right now.

*

The knock on the door was quiet enough he nearly missed it. Only nearly, though, so he called out, keeping his voice soft, “What is it?”

“Are you decent?”

Keigo might have rolled his eyes, but really, he’d brought it upon himself. “Yes, we are. Come in.”

His mother entered the room, about to speak, but Keigo lifted a finger to his lips and nodded towards Genichirou. His boyfriend was curled up in his lap, asleep.

“Ah. Right.” His mother smiled, dropping her voice. “Have a good talk?”

“Actually, yes, until this big lunk decided to fall asleep on me.” Keigo gave her a faint smile, running his hand through Genichirou’s hair. “Not that I’m complaining, mind. I don’t think he’s been sleeping well with all his worries, and he needs all the rest he can get.”

"Indeed. It’s nice to see he’s so comfortable with you.” His mother sat on the edge of the bed. “So… you talked, huh?”

“Yes, Mother.” Now Keigo did roll his eyes. “And yes, we did discuss the matter of my lack of a cock.”

“Really, now. There’s no reason to be so crude.” She clicked her tongue. “I was not going to ask, for the record.”

“But you would have wondered.” Keigo hummed in thought. “It’s not like he didn’t know already, mind. I have mentioned it before, though not discussed it in detail. …Not before.” It had seemed rather important when getting closer to the person he was hoping to get into a romantic relationship with. Now, though… well. Now, intimacy was actually a possibility, so a more detailed discussion had been in order.

“Right.” She nodded. “I take it that conversation went well?” She glanced at Genichirou’s curled up form in his lap. “You certainly seem happy to have him around.”

“I always am. Even when he’s annoying sometimes.” Keigo’s lips twitched.

“He does seem like a very good young man.” His mother nodded in approval. “Strong, brave, and respectful.”

“Too respectful, even.” Keigo grinned, imagining the protest Genichirou would have voiced if awake. “I wouldn’t mind if he were a bit more forward, sometimes.”

“Now, Keigo. I know we raised you better than to be pushy about such things.” She frowned, now, and he really couldn’t blame her. After all, it would have been quite despicable of him to ignore his boyfriend’s boundaries like that, particularly given Genichirou’s rather vulnerable state.

“I said forward, Mother, not receptive.” Keigo paused in his combing of Genichirou’s hair, glancing down at his sleeping face. “I would never want to do anything to hurt him. I know he has plenty of more important things on his mind, and for all my teasing, I’ll happily take things as slow as he needs.”

“Why do I hear a but there?”

“Because you know me so well.” Keigo’s lips twitched. “Don’t take me wrong, I don’t mind waiting for him. However, I also wouldn’t mind if he just pinned me to the wall and kissed me breathless sometimes.” Or many things beyond that, really. However, he could be patient. Resilience was his special skill, after all.

“I’m sure that will happen in time.” His mother chuckled. “And in the meantime, you can enjoy soft moments like this.”

“Indeed I can.” He was certainly enjoying this, the sight of his tireless, strong boyfriend having a moment’s rest for once. “…I won’t let anyone hurt him ever again if I can help it.”

“I know you won’t. You’re a good young man like that.” She reached over to brush a lock of hair from his face. “I know you are smart and responsible, and I trust you’ll make choices you won’t regret.”

“If that’s your way of reminding me about safe sex, you needn’t bother. I know what I’m doing.”

“That wasn’t my only concern, but that is good to hear.” His mother chuckled, then stood up. “Now, I’ll see you boys at dinner. Don’t let him sleep all day, okay?”

“Oh, I won’t.” Keigo waited for her to step out and close the door behind her before adding, “Of course, that wouldn’t happen anyway, now would it?”

Genichirou snorted, eyes still closed. “There’s no fooling your eyes, I see.”

“Of course not.” Keigo allowed himself a smug smile. “Also, it’s easy to notice the change in your breathing when you’re resting against me.”

“It’s comfortable here.” As though to make his point, Genichirou shifted closer, his head still in Keigo’s lap. “Even if the conversation was somewhat… awkward.”

“You can’t blame me for it, clearly it was all on my mother.” Keigo continued combing Genichirou’s hair, since apparently he didn’t mind and Keigo rather liked it.

“She’s not the one bringing in all the detail.” Genichirou paused, then opened one eye. “You’d like me to pin you down sometimes, huh?”

“I can’t say I’ve never thought of it.” He saw no reason to lie about something like this. “However, I meant it when I said I don’t mind waiting. And if that never happens to be something that occurs to you, well. I’m sure you’ll take my breath away in other ways.”

“…I hope so.” Genichirou rolled slowly, no doubt mindful of his injuries, until he was facing up towards Keigo. “I wonder sometimes, you know. If I’m too boring for you.”

“Oh, I’m exciting enough for us both.” Keigo smiled. “You are strong and stable and honorable and loyal, and that is far more important to me. And of course,” he added with a smirk, “the very impressive body doesn’t hurt, either.”

“I’m impressive, huh?” Genichirou’s lips twitched.

“Of course. I’ve had quite a few very interesting dreams about it, not all of them while I was asleep.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at Genichirou’s expression. “You are adorable when you blush, you know.”

“You really are hopeless, aren’t you.” And yet, even with his flush, Genichirou was smiling back at him.

“You can’t complain, you knew that long before you fell for me.”

“Not true.” Genichirou reached up to touch Keigo’s face. “I first fell for you based on your looks. Then I actually got exposed to your personality, and it took me a while to get back to that first level.”

“I’d be offended, but clearly you’ve found enough redeeming qualities to stick around.” Keigo hummed. “Do you want to nap for a bit longer?”

“…If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” To make his point, Keigo settled more comfortably back against the headboard of his bed, continuing to run his hand through Genichirou’s hair. “Get some rest, ahn? I’ll make sure you are safe.”

He would keep doing so as long as he breathed.


	6. Changes

“Now, I know you are only trying to help, Elizabeth, but really, this is all too much.” Miku sighed. “We would be quite happy with a more modest house than what you have been showing us so far.”

“I’ve got to agree.” Souta nodded. “We wouldn’t even know what to do with all that space. We’d have to spend all our free time just cleaning everything.”

“If that is what you both think.” Elizabeth nodded, tapping at her phone. “Just please don’t think you need to turn down any options because you are concerned about the price.”

“That’s not it at all. You’ve made it clear we should not worry about such things, anyway.” Souta reached for Miku’s hand, squeezing it. “Enough space for the four of us near a good school is all we need. A nice yard would be good, too, but that is all, seriously. Not that we don’t appreciate your generosity, it’s just not the sort of thing we’re used to.”

“Well, in that case I think you’ll like the next place on my list.” Elizabeth smiled, putting her phone away. “It shouldn’t take us long to get us there.”

Indeed, the car soon came to a halt in a rather nice neighborhood. There was what Souta assumed to be a real estate agent standing by the gate of one house, bowing in greeting at the sight of Elizabeth.

“Well, at least it’s not quite so big,” Miku murmured to Souta. He nodded, holding her hand as they walked up to the gate. The house was a modern Western-style one, two floors but not too massive. There was a walled garden as well, with room for the boys but not so much they’d be spending all their time tending it.

“And here we have the ones who will actually make the decision.” Elizabeth smiled as they approached, beckoning them closer. “Koizumi-san? Could you tell us more about this property?”

“Oh, absolutely!” The real estate agent smiled at them. “Shall we, then?”

They looked through the house, listening to Koizumi-san telling them about the previous owners and the general condition of the house. There was a nice, airy kitchen, enough bedrooms and bathrooms, and Miku seemed particularly happy with the living room with large windows out to the garden. However, Souta was somewhat distracted by the way Elizabeth was smiling in a rather secretive way. Was there something about the property that they hadn’t noticed yet?

The question was answered as they made their way into the back yard. There was a nice patio, a couple of berry bushes and even a pond, but none of those even registered for Souta at first.

“Why is there another building here?” Sure, it wasn’t too large, but it was definitely not a mere playhouse.

“Ah, right! The most special part about this property is the guesthouse.” Koizumi-san beckoned them along the paved path through the garden. “The previous owners set it up for their elderly grandmother. Besides the spacious main room, there is a full bathroom and a small but functional kitchenette. It would be perfect for a teenager wanting some independence without having to be too far from the rest of the family.”

Miku and Souta glanced at each other, then at once turned to look at Elizabeth. She gave them a brilliant smile, as though she hadn’t been scheming this all along. “Why, isn’t that wonderful? I think that would be great for Genichirou-kun!”

“I can’t really argue.” Souta smiled a bit, shaking his head. “If nothing else, he’ll be happy about getting some privacy.”

“I think we’ll all be happy about that when Keigo-kun is visiting.” At his surprised look, Miku gave him an angelic smile. “What? If he takes after you at all at that age, a bit of distance will be a blessing.”

“…As much as I agree, you didn’t have to put it so bluntly.” Souta couldn’t help but smile, though. “In any case, I think this place is looking rather good so far.”

“I told you you’d like this one!” Elizabeth’s smile got even brighter, but no less suspicious. Souta was about to respond, but then he paused.

“…Let me guess.” He lifted his eyebrows. “You showed us the bigger places first so this wouldn’t feel too extravagant.”

“Why, such suspicion! You think way too highly of my scheming abilities.” Elizabeth tilted her head, still smiling. “Though I will admit I did consider that when planning our outing today, yes.”

“Of course you did.” Souta shook his head. “I suppose we should just be happy you are using your powers for good rather than evil.”

Especially since right now, it seemed her powers of persuasion had brought them to their perfect home.

*

“Ah, Miku-san. Exactly the person I was looking for.”

“Akihito-san.” Miku blinked, looking up from her book to see Keigo’s father walking up to her. “What can I do for you?”

“Speak with me for a bit, if you would.” Akihito glanced at her as though for permission before taking a seat across from her. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but my wife mentioned you had some experience working with children.”

“Well, yes and no.” She nodded slowly. “I did study early childhood education, and worked at a nursery for a little while, but once Souta-san and I married his family insisted I should stay at home.”

“Excellent. Now, how would you feel about dealing with elementary school students?”

“Oh, I think that would be lovely! However, I don’t have any experience or qualifications with children older than toddlers, aside from Sasuke, of course.” Miku shook her head. “As much as I love him, he can be a challenge sometimes.”

“Well, there is only one way to get experience.” Akihito-san folded his hands in his lap. “There is an opening for a teacher’s assistant in the Hyoutei Elementary School. The teacher of the class in question is the father of one of Keigo’s teammates, and between references from him and myself you are practically guaranteed to get the position, if that is what you’d like.”

“Ah! I — it does sound wonderful, but I’m not sure I’d really be the right choice for something like that.” Miku blinked. “I mean, for such a elite school, I’m sure there would be many better candidates.”

“I beg to disagree. Just to ease your conscience, though, I’d be more than happy to arrange for you to meet with Shishido-san before any decisions are made. Not an interview, mind, simply a chat to make sure you could work together.” Akihito-san smiled. “I have no doubt that will be the case.”

“Well, ah — I can’t really protest at that, now can I?” Miku shook her head. “Just… promise you do actually think I am capable of the job and are not just pulling strings for my sake.”

“You have my word. Believe me, I would not have trouble finding you a job elsewhere if I thought that would be better.” Akihito-san chuckled. “Oh, and of course, all children of employees get free tuition in Hyoutei all the way through university. This would naturally apply to Genichirou-kun as well, since you are his legal guardians.”

Miku paused, then narrowed her eyes. “Wait. Was this all put together by Keigo-kun just so he could have Gen-kun in the same school?”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss that.” Which was as good as an answer and he knew it. “Regardless, the fact remains I believe you would be a good fit for the position. If I didn’t, I would just offer to cover his tuition so he can be close to Keigo.”

“Of course you would.” Miku shook her head. “Well, as long as that is true, I’d like to meet Shishido-san and see if we could work together.”

“Excellent. I’ll arrange for a meeting at once. And perhaps see about enrolling the boys in Hyoutei? Or would you rather think a bit longer about where you want them to attend?”

“Ah. I think we’d best have a family discussion about that, all four of us. Souta-san and I both believe changing schools would be safer for the boys, and Hyoutei is certainly going to be closer to the house we are looking to move into, but I wouldn’t want Sasuke and Gen-kun to feel like they don’t get a say.”

“Very well. Do let Elizabeth or myself know when you’ve made up your mind, we can certainly help you with the process.” Akihito-san stood up. “Now, I won’t take up any more of your time. Do enjoy your book.”

It took Miku a while before she was able to focus on her book again, but for a change her thoughts were more hopeful than anything.

*

Keigo’s eyes might have been excellent, but his ears were quite ordinary, and between the loud audio of the video game and his focusing on the game itself he liked to think it was rather forgivable for him to be distracted from the sounds of someone approaching. Thus, when he was startled by someone placing an object on his head, Keigo had no qualms for blaming them for breaking his concentration and causing him to fail to block Genichirou’s final attack.

“What the…” Turning around, he half expected to find Sasuke up to mischief. Instead he found himself staring at the Rikkai High regulars, with a smirking Niou close enough to be the culprit. “Why wasn’t I warned of a bee infestation?”

“Oh, that? We thought it would be nice to surprise Genichirou, and the best way to do that was not to warn you, either.” Yukimura chuckled. “Terribly sorry for interrupting you.”

“You don’t seem very sorry.” Keigo reached for whatever was on his head, blinking as he saw it. “Isn’t this Genichirou’s cap?”

“He left it in the club room. Thought it would be polite to return it.” Niou smirked. “It makes you look a little less annoying.”

“Seiichi.” Genichirou set down the controller as well, turning to face his friends. “Is this why you asked for Souta’s number?”

“Ah, yes. He was most helpful in getting in touch with Atobe’s parents so we could arrange for a visit.” Seiichi chuckled. “It seems we did succeed in surprising the two of you, hm?”

“I suppose so.” Genichirou glanced back at the screen, which announced his victory. “Of course, I would have won anyway.”

“Oh, like hell.” Keigo rolled his eyes, taking the cap off his head and putting it on Genichirou’s head instead. “You’re lucky your team is willing to help you cheat.”

“Now, I would hardly go that far.” Yanagi shook his head. “Regardless, would you allow us some time with Genichirou? You’ve rather monopolized him lately, after all.”

“Genichirou does not need my permission to see his friends. I’m not his keeper.” Keigo snorted. “I’m going to require cuddles later to make up for this blatant betrayal, though.”

“I have an alternative suggestion.” Genichirou sounded perfectly serious, though it did not work at all with his bizarre words. “You could hang out with us, and I will give you all the apology cuddles you want.”

“Asking me to subject myself to even more Rikkai annoyance?” Keigo heaved a dramatic sigh. “I suppose if I must. But only because you’re pretty.”

It wasn’t that terrible, really, with the Rikkai players focused on making sure Genichirou was fine rather than actively annoying Keigo. They were almost tolerable company, really. He had to admit it made sense; after all, Genichirou was friends with them, and clearly Genichirou had an excellent taste in people.

Everyone was distracted by some snacks a couple of servants brought along when Yukimura struck. Beckoning Keigo aside, he walked far enough apart to be out of earshot.

“Let’s make something perfectly clear.” Yukimura smiled, a gentle expression that was rather at odds with his cold eyes. “We are Genichirou’s friends. We will continue to be his friends even if he ends up moving away or, heaven forbid, even attending Hyoutei.”

“I am aware.” Keigo lifted his eyebrows, not entirely sure what Yukimura was going for. “I have no intention of interfering with that, and even if I tried, I would not succeed. God knows he’s more loyal than a particularly stubborn puppy.” He couldn’t help but glance at Genichirou, who was smirking at something Marui had just said. He was still so very obviously hurt and weak, but he would get better. Keigo would not allow for anything else.

“That is not actually what I wanted to speak about, though I’m glad to hear that.” Yukimura’s eyes softened a bit. “It seems clear that we are all invested in making sure Genichirou is safe and happy. As such, I would suggest that we keep any antagonism strictly to the courts.”

“So… you asked me aside just to point out we should probably get along?” Keigo’s eyebrows rose even higher. “What, did you think I was going to insist on hating you all?”

“Oh, you misunderstand.” Yukimura’s lips twitched. “In fact, I was merely serving as a momentary distraction.”

Keigo was about to ask what he meant, only to get interrupted by a sudden hug from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Kirihara clinging to him with a grin, Niou smirking right behind them.

“We decided we should properly thank you for taking care of the vice-captain!” Kirihara beamed. “So, we got you a gift!”

“It had better not be a matching cap.” Keigo lifted his eyebrows. At least Kirihara let go of him, allowing him to turn around.

“Oh, no, it’s something better.” Niou brought out something from behind his back. Something that looked an awful lot like a bundle of yellow and black fabric.

“A Rikkai uniform?” Keigo blinked. “Do you actually expect me to wear that?”

“We did consider that, but we figured that would be your response.” Yukimura chuckled. “So instead, we got you a set of pajamas in Rikkai colors. That way, you don’t have to be actually seen wearing them. Unless you want to, of course.”

“Heh.” Keigo’s lips twitched as he accepted the bundle from Niou. “I suppose that would be for a very limited audience.”

“That’s up to you, now isn’t it?” Yukimura smiled. “I certainly won’t be asking questions.”

“Good, because I won’t be answering them.” Keigo smirked. “Some things are not supposed to be a spectacle.”

Which didn’t mean he wasn’t going to say just enough to make Genichirou blush, of course.


	7. Victories

“Are you sure you’ll be fine playing?”

“I played just fine in District and Tokyo, didn’t I?” Genichirou lifted his eyebrows. “Are you suggesting I have gotten worse since then?”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Keigo rolled his eyes. “This time, Rikkai’s going to be here. I wouldn’t blame you for feeling weird about playing in Hyoutei colors with your old team here.”

“As much as I prefer yellow, I’ve had plenty of time to get used to the idea. Besides, they would only be insulted if we didn’t meet them at our strongest.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Keigo smirked, hooking his arm through Genichirou’s. “Goodness knows I’ll be nothing but happy to see you on the court, all strong and stubborn and fierce.”

“You’re impossible.” Not too much earlier he would have immediately flushed at such words, but spending so much time around Keigo lately had helped him get accustomed to such things. It also helped that he didn’t have to worry about being spotted anymore. He was still somewhat hesitant about being open about his own affections, but he had no doubt he would learn in time. For now, Keigo was patient with him, and very liberal with his own sweet words.

“I prefer one of a kind.” Keigo chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. “We’ve still got a bit before our first match. Care to join me for a walk to see everyone who’s here this year?”

“You mean, you want to see everyone’s expressions when they realize I’m playing for Hyoutei.” Genichirou snorted. “Very well, then. I’ll be your little trophy.”

“Not the only trophy I aim to have by the end of this tournament, mind.” Keigo tugged at his arm. “Shall we?”

“That’s quite enough.”

The voice made Genichirou freeze instantly. He hadn’t heard it in half a year, not in his waking moment, yet it was still a frequent part of his nightmares. He turned slowly, still not sure if he had actually heard right. Seeing the man — no, the two men, with another stepping out as well — he knew his fears had become reality.

“Grandfather.” Genichirou swallowed, torn between his urge to flee and the chilling knowledge he could not possibly abandon Keigo. Not ever, and especially not like this. “Father.”

“We figured that wherever you’d crawled off to, you couldn’t resist seeing your old team play.” His father shook his head, an ugly sneer on his face. “Never thought we’d also find the one who corrupted you.”

“You should not be here.” Keigo’s voice was steel and ice, his arm slipping from Genichirou’s as he stepped forward as though to shield him. “I suggest you leave before there is trouble.”

“What trouble?” Genichirou’s grandfather scoffed. “We are not afraid of some soft little cocksucker.”

Genichirou bit back a growl. Keigo’s shoulders tensed a little more, but other than that, he did not show any reaction. “If you’re trying to insult me, perhaps you shouldn’t pick a skill I’m rather proud of.” Genichirou couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the smirk in Keigo’s voice. “My cock-sucking is rather extraordinary, if I do say so myself.”

Apparently that was the breaking point, with Genichirou’s father and grandfather both surging forward with rage in their eyes. Keigo didn’t seem surprised, only half turning to shove Genichirou away before turning to face them. That was insanity, plain and simple, Keigo could not possibly hold his own against two people, yet Genichirou couldn’t do anything but stumble back, his head swimming. He should have rushed to his boyfriend’s aid, should have protected Keigo from the blows meant for him. Instead, he could not make himself move, too caught up in the memories of pain and fear.

He was vaguely aware of people rushing past him, not the teens in tennis uniforms he might have expected but someone else, several large men who immediately separated the people fighting. Genichirou’s knees buckled and he fell to the ground, struggling to process everything. He belatedly recognized a couple of the men, remembered them following Keigo around sometimes when they were out in public. Keigo’s bodyguards, from Atobe Security. Of course.

“Ah.” Keigo backed away from the commotion, coming to a halt next to Genichirou. “I seem to recall I warned you there would be trouble.”

“You will pay for this.” Genichirou’s father tried to push himself up, but the bodyguards had no trouble keeping him down. “Don’t think for a moment you’ll get away with this!”

“You really don’t know when to quit, do you.” Keigo somehow managed to look like cold rage personified even like this, with a split lip and disheveled appearance. “Rest assured that my father will be delighted for the excuse to throw all his influence at the two you.”

“Keigo.” Genichirou somehow managed to put together a few words. “You — are you —”

“I’m in one piece, don’t worry.” Keigo paused, then made a face. “Well, mostly so. I’m certainly in much better shape than you were when I came to get you.”

“That’s not saying much.” Genichirou managed to get back to his feet, though his legs still felt rather shaky. “I’m sorry. I should have —”

“Oh, don’t you dare apologize.” Keigo scowled. “You’ve faced them often enough. I would happily bear much more than a few bruises if it means they will get put away.”

“Even so.” He lifted his hand, halting just short of touching Keigo’s battered face. “I couldn’t even defend you…”

“What, and let them hurt you again? Fuck that.” Keigo stepped closer, reaching up to adjust Genichirou’s cap, then grimaced. “Damn.”

“Keigo?” Genichirou froze. “What is it?”

“My wrist isn’t too happy with me, that’s all.” Keigo sighed. “Nothing broken, before you get too out of shape. However, I’m not sure I’m going to be playing today.”

“You’re going to get that checked out.” He would not accept anything else. “And in the meantime, we’ll play all the harder for you.”

“You’d better.” Keigo glanced at him, a smirk on his lips, but the pale face and haunted eyes betrayed just how shaken he truly was. “My only regret is that kissing you would probably be a bad idea right now.”

Genichirou could not think of the words to express everything he felt right now, the lingering fear and the deep relief and the utter love that was filling his heart. Instead, he leaned in to press a kiss to Keigo’s temple. It was not nearly enough, nothing could ever be enough, but it was all he could manage right now.

He was always going to give Keigo his all.

*

“Ready for the finals?”

“Hn.” Genichirou glanced at Keigo. His boyfriend looked far too mischievous for his own good. “As ready as I’m ever going to get.”

“I will take that to mean you’re going to play your hardest.” Keigo tugged at his arm. “Come with me.”

“Last time you asked me for a walk after questioning my ability to play against Rikkai didn’t work out too well, as I remember.” Nevertheless, he let Keigo lead him away from the rest of the team.

“I didn’t say a word about Rikkai, just the finals. This is going to be the hardest confrontation all year regardless of who we’re going against; the fact that they’re your former team and moderately skilled is only one facet of it.” Keigo smirked as Genichirou chuckled at the description. “Besides, I am very confident your father and grandfather are not going to show up again.”

“Hopefully not.” He knew they were locked away, but a touch of fear lingered still, not helped by the vivid memories from their last confrontation. “I never wanted them anywhere near you, not even once.”

“Hey.” Keigo nudged him lightly with his shoulder. “I’m all right, okay? Missing a few matches was absolutely worth it for getting them out of your life for good. And now, I’m completely recovered and ready to take Rikkai down once and for all.”

“I still worry.” Genichirou sighed but then managed a faint smile. “I have to say, I was impressed when you stepped in to shield me. Horrified, but also impressed.”

“Of course. You might be big and tough, but clearly this is a difficult point for you. There’s no shame in needing protection now and then.” Keigo stepped away, but only far enough to turn to face him and take his hand. “I may not be a strong and skilled fighter like you, but I will always protect you to the best of my abilities. Even if it’s not always a lot.”

“I could not ask for anything more.” Genichirou smiled faintly. “I know that I am safe with you. And considering how long I spent feeling unsafe in my own home, I do not say that lightly.”

“I hope that will always be the case.” Keigo looked almost uncertain, which made no sense. Genichirou wasn’t sure he had ever seen Keigo like this. The next moment it was replaced by a sort of steely confidence as Keigo stepped back, still holding onto Genichirou’s hand.

Genichirou’s eyes widened as Keigo fell down to one knee, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. He faintly registered a squeal from somewhere in the background, proving they hadn’t moved far enough away from the rest of the team. However, none of that mattered right now, not when he couldn’t stop staring at Keigo.

“Sanada Genichirou.” Keigo’s lips were curled up into a faint smile, his hands warm on Genichirou’s. “You are a strong, proud, and noble man, and sometimes, I don’t think I understand you. I definitely do not deserve you, but I’m too selfish to let go. You make me happy just by being in my life, and I hope you will always be there. I am a better man just for having known you. Maybe I am being dramatic, but I have always been so, and I feel confident in saying I love you.”

Genichirou swallowed. “Keigo…”

“Let me finish.” Keigo licked his lips in a nervous gesture that was quite unlike him. “I know we’re young, but we’re both stubborn bastards, and not likely to give up easily. As such, I wanted to ask… Sanada Genichirou, will you marry me?”

For all that he had expected this, it still somehow took Genichirou a moment to process this. Finally he managed to blurt out, “That’s not legal in Japan.” Now, Keigo’s paperwork might have disagreed, but he knew Keigo was planning to get that fixed that as soon as possible, and Genichirou would certainly never disagree with that. He was always going to support anything that could make Keigo happier.

“Not the same as being illegal.” Keigo smirked. “Besides, I still have my British citizenship. If you want legality, we can always get married in England.”

“That sounds like an elaborate excuse to have a wedding reception in some fancy English castle.”

“Oh? You’ve seen pictures of my childhood home, then?” Keigo was smiling, but there was no hint of mischief or teasing in his expression, just patience and warmth and love.

“I would say you must be joking, but I know better than that by now.” Genichirou shook his head, unable to help a small smile. “Yes. I would be happy to marry you, as long as you figure out what it will take for us to actually manage that.” He paused, looking at Keigo’s widening grin. “You already did that, didn’t you?”

“I even asked for your brother’s blessing.” Keigo’s eyes were sparkling with mirth as he surged to his feet, drawing Genichirou into a kiss. “I refrained from getting a ring just yet, because I want to make sure it’s something you’ll want to actually wear.”

“I appreciate it.” Genichirou chuckled. “I adore you and you look great in just about anything, but our tastes are quite different.”

“We complement each other, clearly.” Keigo’s eyes were shining with a bright grin. “Now, let’s go deal with our team so we can get any hugs and congratulations out of the way before we start warming up. Oh, and it would probably be polite to inform your friends now rather than drop the news right before the matches start.”

Genichirou snorted. “You’re lucky I know you wouldn’t stoop so low as to propose to me just to unsettle my friends.”

“God, no. I just wanted to do it now, since I figure we’ll have other things to focus on after the finals.” Keigo lifted Genichirou’s hand up to his lips like the dramatic king he insisted on being. “Though I will admit, this will give me even more motivation to play my absolute best.”

“You always do.” Which was yet another feature he loved Keigo for without reservation.

“Of course.” Keigo’s eyes were like the summer sky, deep and bright and full of possibilities. Genichirou could see his future in them, could trust that he now had a future to look forward to, one where he was safe and happy and had nothing to fear.

No matter how the finals turned out, he was counting this day as a victory.


End file.
